1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for processing a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to an aging population structure, increasing medical costs, and a lack of professional personnel engaged in medical services, research has been conducted on information technology (IT)-healthcare convergence technology in which IT is applied to medical technology. Thus, monitoring a health condition of an individual may be enabled anywhere, for example, at home and work, during daily life. For example, monitoring a health condition of a user may be enabled through mobile healthcare.
A biosignal may indicate a health condition of an individual. The biosignal may be, for example, an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal, a photoplethysmogram (PPG) signal, or an electromyogram (EMG) signal. Biosignals such as an ECG signal and a PPG signal may be associated with a periodic movement of a heart. Thus, unlike an EMG signal indicated only at a point in time when a muscle moves, biosignals associated with a periodic movement of a heart may have a waveform repeating in each time interval in a stable condition.